Siaya
by Setet17
Summary: Reposted entirely for the purpose of adoption and pending a rewrite. This is the entire story that I have written so far. PM me if you want it.


Chapter 1

My name is Siaya. I'm 17 years old. I spent most of my life inside an illegal science lab called the school where scientists experiment on people and mix their DNA with animal DNA. I'm 10% human, 20% cat, 20% wolf, and 50% bird. Because of that, I have ears, a tail, and wings.

I'm 5 feet tall with shoulder-length red hair and pale skin. I have cat eyes except my eyes are a light blue. My 20 foot wings are mostly golden with white feathers on the edges. My cat ears and tail are calico; my wolf ears and tail are reddish brown with white tips. My wolf form is reddish brown with white paws. My cat form is calico. My bird form is a giant golden eagle. I can become whatever animal shape or color I want as long as long as it is a bird, cat, or dog-related species. I have advanced hearing, smell, and sight.

I recently escaped from the school and I'm on the run since the Erasers are trying to capture me and bring me back to the school. I wish I could say I had a plan of where to go, but I have no idea what to do now. I need to find somewhere to stay. I think that I'm somewhere in Washington right now, near Seattle. I've been flying non-stop for two days now and I'm exhausted but I have to get as far away from the school as possible. I spotted a large forest and decided to land there and sleep. I circled the forest a few times and spotted a tree with branches that started 100 feet up from the ground and landed in it. I leaned against the trunk and closed my eyes.

Chapter 2

I heard a noise on the ground and my eyes snapped open. I looked over the edge of the branch and saw a giant wolf. It was sniffing around the base of my tree. I quickly became a golden eagle and flew around. I risked a glance back and saw it looking after me and then it started to follow me. I flapped my wings and sped up, trying to lose it. I dove and made a quick banking turn, darting between the large tree trunks agilely. I heard it howl and seconds later, more of the wolves appeared, all of them running to the first one. I flew faster, trying to lose them for just a minute so I could shift to a normal wolf. I dove and shifted into a normal size wolf. They came racing around the corner and saw me.

A silver wolf charged forward and slammed into me, making me fall to the ground. I jumped to my feet and snarled at it angrily. It snarled back and attacked me. I dodged his teeth and leaped at him. More of the wolves pulled the silver one away, leaving me standing there, hackles raised and growling. A large black wolf stepped forward and looked at the silver one, making it whimper in fear. That black one must be the alpha of this pack. I decided to get away while I still could and turned into my eagle form. Big mistake. While I was trying to get into the air, one of the wolves grabbed me in their teeth. I quickly turned into a cat and ran up the nearest tree with low branches, crouching there, out of reach, hissing. The alpha turned and walked away, all of the pack following him. After a few minutes, I jumped down and turned human. The wolves came back in, except they were human now. They all froze, staring at me in shock. "Hi, I'm Siaya. What are your names?"

"Why do you have ears, a tail, and wings?" The alpha asked.

I dropped the pretense of being clueless and asked "Who are you?" and at the same time tensed, ready to run.

"I'm Sam."

"What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sam replied.

"I'm done with this," and before they could do anything, I snapped my wings out and took off. I glanced back down and saw Sam sniff the air to get my scent.

Chapter 3

Turning into my golden eagle form, I circled the forest a few times to see if there was anyone else interesting in the forest. When I was getting ready to find a place to sleep for the night, I spotted the pack of wolves from before running with several very pale people. The strange thing was that the wolves were running faster than any human could run, so those pale people must not be human. I'm guessing they also have advanced hearing and sight because they kept glancing up as if they could hear me flying overhead. I sniffed the air to memorize their scent so I could track them later. Suddenly I couldn't move and started to fall from the sky, images flashing in front of my eyes.

A pack of wolves.

A woman with claw marks cutting across her face.

Several pale people.

A group of boys with black hair and dark skin, standing on top of a cliff while waves crashed against the rocks below.

I forced my eyes open as the ground grew closer and closer, seeing everyone below me freeze and then move away from where I was going to fall. I screeched and saw the pale people flinch at the sound but no one moved to help me. I shifted into my human form so I could at least try not to break my wings when I hit the ground if I survived the fall. No matter what I did, I was still going to break a few bones if I was lucky. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain, and snapped my wings out to cushion my fall as much as I could. I screamed in pain as my wings were pushed back farther than they were meant to go as the wind gathered beneath them. I made a split-second decision and rolled in midair so my back was facing the ground. Hopefully after I hit my wings would absorb the force. They would probably break, but I wouldn't get majorly hurt and I could just walk for a while. I screamed as I hit the ground and passed out.

Chapter 4

Sam POV

When Siaya flew away, I sniffed the air to get her scent so we could track her later. I went to the Cullen's house to ask them to help us find her. They agreed to help and soon we were running through the forest, searching for her. I noticed that Edward kept glancing upwards like he was hearing something. I looked up and saw a large golden eagle falling towards the ground. I moved away from where it would hit the ground. It let out an ear-piercing screech as it grew closer to hitting the ground. I blinked and it turned into a girl with wings, ears, and a tail. Siaya?

A second away from hitting, she rolled in midair so her wings would take most of the force. She screamed and passed out as she hit the ground. Carlisle ran over to her and sent Edward to get his medical bag. He rolled her over so that her wings wouldn't get more damaged than they already were. Looking at her ears, wings, and tail, he slumped in defeat.

I stepped forward and asked "Will she be ok?"

"I could try to set her wings, but without seeing how they are normally, I might do more harm than good. Right now, all I can do is what I would do for any regular person. She has a broken arm, but that should heal fairly quickly. My main concern is that she might have internal damage; but I have no idea how to deal with it if she does. Besides setting her arm, all I can do is keep her comfortable and hope she wakes up soon. I'll bring her to our house and I promise to call if anything happens," Carlisle replied.

I nodded, looking at Siaya's unconscious body and wanting to kill the people who hurt her. He gently picked her up, taking care not to jostle her wings, and they were gone.

Chapter 5

Siaya POV

I yawned tiredly, forcing my eyes open. Looking around, I saw that I was in a large white room. I slowly sat up, feeling my wings protest at the movement. I craned my neck to look over my shoulder and gasped at the sight of my wings. Both of them were missing a ton of feathers and broken in at least two places. If I'm back in the school, why didn't they set them? I swung my legs over the side of the bed, wincing as my wings screamed at me not to move. I used my non-broken arm to steady myself as I stood up. I was sore all over and my right arm was broken, but that would heal soon. My main concern was my wings. If they weren't set soon so the bones could mend, I might not be able to fly again.

I walked downstairs, grimacing as my wings were jostled around every time I moved. I put my left foot forward to step down and found myself falling. Before I hit the floor, a small girl with short black hair and pale skin caught me, making sure not to touch my wings. She gently set me on the ground.

"My name is Alice. We've been waiting for you to wake up. Everyone was worried about you. Then two days ago, I had a vision of you awake and we made sure that someone was always with you so you wouldn't freak out when you woke up," Alice told me. We walked down the hall together in silence. She stopped at a door and gestured for me to go in first. I went through and saw a man sitting behind a desk. Without looking up, he told me to sit. Alice quietly shut the door behind her.

The man finally looked at me. "My name is Carlisle. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Siaya." I replied coldly.

I was surprised when instead of questioning me, he leaned back and said "Siaya, your wings, as far as I can tell, are badly damaged. Even if they do heal correctly, you might not be able to fly again. I'm very sorry. I wish there was something I could do." I already knew that I might not be able to fly, but hearing someone else say it made it real. In that second, my heart broke. Flying is a part of who I am. I can't not fly again. I curled my fingers into fists mechanically, my mind still dealing with the idea that I might not fly again.

"What are you?" I asked Carlisle. He seemed surprised that I knew he wasn't human.

"My family and I are vampires," he responded after a minute.

I blinked. "Vampires? As in human blood-drinking vampires?" That was not what I was expecting.

"We drink blood, but not human blood. I suppose you could call us vegetarians," he said. "Now that you know, we need to talk to you. Let's move to the dining room so you can meet everyone."

Chapter 6

Carlisle led me to the dining room, which apparently is where they have their meetings. I sat down and Carlisle introduced me to everyone.

"Siaya, you already know Alice; this is her husband Jasper," indicating a man with light blonde hair and amber eyes. Next he gestured to the giant sitting next to a woman with blonde hair and amber eyes. Geez, what's with everyone having amber eyes? Is that a vampire thing? When I thought that, a tall vampire with bronze hair and, guess what, AMBER EYES stifled a laugh. He must be a mindreader.

"That's Emmet and his wife Rosalie," Carlisle said next, jerking me out of my thoughts. "My wife Esme and our adopted son, Edward," as he gave the woman sitting next to him a loving smile. I cleared my throat and he jumped in surprise. Emmet let out a booming laugh, making Rosalie smack him and hiss at him to be quiet.

"How are your wings?" he asked, concerned.

"They don't hurt too much. Will I be able to fly again?" I asked quietly, looking out the window up at the endless sky.

"I don't know, but I would have to say it's unlikely. Unless...," I stared at him.

"Unless what?"

"We could turn you into a vampire and it might heal your wings," he hesitantly told me. "Just be aware that there is a chance that you might not be able to fly. A small chance, but still a chance. Even if it is the only way for you to fly again, becoming a vampire is very painful. I only ever turn people as a last resort. And with your... unique qualities, I don't know what will happen."

"I see. Why haven't you tried to force me to spill everything?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone has their secrets to keep," he said with shame in his eyes.

Chapter 7

Edward POV

After Carlisle said that, Siaya tensed. She was thinking that Carlisle was with the school, whatever that was. Slipping into Carlisle's mind, to my shock he was afraid of what Siaya might do if she found out. I met Siaya's eyes and slowly shook my head. I need to know more before I tell her anything in Carlisle's mind.

Siaya POV

Edward shook his head subtly at me to let me know that I didn't have to worry about Carlisle. I relaxed slightly.

"Can someone help me set my wings so I can see if they might heal before I do something that I can't reverse?" I asked.

"I would gladly help-," Carlisle began to say before I cut him off.

"Edward, Emmet and Alice, can you help me?" I asked them.

"I would be glad to help, but won't this hurt you?" Edward asked me, Emmet and Alice letting him speak for them.

"It'll hurt. It'll hurt a lot. But I have to do it. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, out. Rosalie, can you stay at the door to make sure they don't come in?"

She nodded and told everyone to get out, shutting the door behind them and leaning against it. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. Emmet, I need you to hold me down. You have to otherwise I'll hurt myself when Edward and Alice are setting my wings."

He reluctantly nodded and I laid down on my stomach on the bed. I told Emmet where to put his hands and showed Edward a picture of how my wings looked normally. He studied my wings for a few minutes, mentally setting them in his head.

"Ok. Siaya, can you extend your left wing? Alice, when she does, I need you to stretch it out fully. Emmet, no matter what, don't let go."

I slowly extended my wing about a foot and Alice gently took it in her hands, backing up until it was extended as far as it could go. Edward gently ran his hands over my wing to see what was wrong, flinching when I tensed in pain.

"Ok. Your humerus is broken and so are some of the smaller bones along the edge of your wing. I'm going to try to set them now. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt a lot. Do you want me to call Jasper?" He asked.

"No! Just... ahh... do it!" I panted and passed out as he set it.

Chapter 8

Edward POV

I felt horrible when Siaya passed out, but I continued to set her wings. Quickly checking to make sure all the bones were set, I told Alice to gently fold in her wing and went to work doing her other wing. Once I was done, I tightly wrapped bandages around her torso to immobilize her wings and help them heal. Stepping away, I let out a long sigh. Now we had to wait for her to wake up.

Kyle POV(dutchess25 you're awesome!)

I streaked through the forest, following her scent. I locked my legs and slammed to a halt at the strange scents I smelled. There were other wolves and maybe some other hybrids, I wasn't sure because their scents were strange. I paced around the clearing, sniffing madly. She was here! And not that long ago too. I trotted away to where her scent trail led, following it to a town. I crossed a path made of strange materials with large, smelly machines that made loud noises at me as I scampered across the road, tail tucked between my legs. Her scent was getting stronger. I ran into the forest and came face to face with a wolf that was just as big as me, if not bigger. I froze and locked eyes with it, trying to get across the message that I was the dominant one here. He slowly lowered his body to the ground, his eyes never leaving mine. After a while, I got bored of waiting for him and snarled, letting him know that my patience was wearing thin. Getting up, he backed away with his tail in between his legs, then turned and ran into the forest. I continued moving.

Pack member POV

I smelled a wolf so I headed towards it. What happened then was the last thing I expected. I thought that it might have been one of the pack, but as much as I could tell, it was just a oversized wolf. His scent was different though. It seemed almost.. a mix between wolf and human.

"Guys! Get Sam and go to the meeting place. HURRY!" None of the pack responded, but sped up.

"I met a wolf near the border. The strange thing was, his scent seemed almost... human. I don't think he's part of the pack, but he is not a normal wolf." I could almost see them all thinking it over.

"Remember that girl that we found? I'm thinking that we may have found someone else like her. Apparently she woke up. I think it's time we have a talk with her."

Alice POV

I was looking to see if Siaya would wake up soon when the future went blank. I stifled a groan. Edward! We have a problem. He darted downstairs to warn everyone that the pack was coming and was back in less than a minute, just in time to see Siaya sit up.

"How do your wings feel?"

"Better. How long was I out?"

"Not long. A few hours. Can I check your wings?" She nodded and Edward began unwrapping the bandages. His face fell.

"Siaya... I did my best, but even with them set, I don't think the missing feathers will grow back fully. If you wanted to wait a few months or years, they might, but even then... I think that the only thing left to do is change you," She stiffened, but I could tell that she was desperately trying not to show her emotions. What happened to her that she has wings, ears, and a tail? Whatever it was, I'm guessing it wasn't pleasant.

"Siaya... I'm so sorry. If you want to be changed, we won't do it without your permission and not until you're ready. If you decide to be changed, I can see that you won't have any problems adjusting to being a vampire. It might help you with discovering your gifts too," I was going to say more, but she shot to her feet.

"You betrayed me?! I can't believe that I TRUSTED you! Well, duh, I can't trust anyone," She glared at us and strode to the window, kicking it out of the frame.

"Wait-," her eyes snapped to me and I took a step back at the venom in them.

"Siaya, we didn't betray you. Why do you think that?"

"Why else would there be erasers heading this way?"


End file.
